Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant
by Nathy91
Summary: Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant OS écrit pour le concours N 7 de DAL qui a finit 3ieme exæquo  une rencontre sur le net en cachette, une vie trop simple, trop triste pour une jeune femme qui veut vivre autrement que dans ses livres. un conte de fées !


**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : ****Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant**

**OS écrit pour le concours qui a finit en 3ieme place aequo avec Un dimanche comme un autre de Htray **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Ma vie n'était pas un conte de fée, mais était peuplée de **grand méchant loups** et **de vilaines sorcières, **je me voyais bien en princesse coincée en haut de ma tour attendant mon chevalier héroïque venant combattre **l'effroyable dragon** qui en gardait l'accès.

Mais je ne peux commencer mon histoire par **il était une fois**, car cela je le gardais pour mes échanges avec mon prince charmant cet inconnu si lointain virtuel mais si cher à mon cœur.

Eh oui moi Bella trente ans et toujours aussi frustrée coincée par ma timidité et un père effrayant tout homme m'approchant et ce malgré mon âge. Il faut dire que je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais cela c'était avant lorsque j'étais jeune et innocente.

J'avais fréquenté de mauvaises personnes qui lors d'un bal de fin d'année n'avaient rien trouvé de plus charmant que de mettre des somnifères dans les verres de certaines jeunes filles, afin de les revendre dans des réseaux de proxénètes.

Etant la fille du shérif j'avais été visé pour accabler mon père, mais au lieu de s'effondrer il s'était battu pour me récupérer, moi et les autres, cela avait durée plus de cinq longues semaines.

Donc je comprenais son attitude à mon égard il avait toujours des soupçons sur les garçons qui se présentaient, peur que l'histoire ne recommence, je m'étais laissé convaincre et ne m'intéressait plus trop à la gente masculine dont j'avais été esclave et soumise durant le temps de ma captivité.

Je pense avoir reçu une éducation sexuelle en mode accéléré passant par la phase pratique, et non théorique, battue et droguée, j'avais presque fini par aimer le sexe, mais cela je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer.

J'avais encore des flashs back de certaines passes grâce auxquels je pouvais jouir seule, me procurant du plaisir avec tout ce qui me passais sous la main, allant de la savonnette aux légumes du frigo, je ne m'étais jamais commandé de sextoy par peur qu'il ne tombe dessus.

J'avais beau avoir trente ans je devais le respect à mon père, il n'avait plus que moi, pour le maintenir encore sur cette terre.

Alors pour tuer le temps entre mon travail de bibliothécaire et l'entretien de la maison, (oui je sais c'est puéril j'étais une fois de plus esclave, mais pour la bonne cause, et surtout pour mon salut, car manger la cuisine de Charly était inimaginable, et son sens du rangement se limitait au nettoyage de son insigne et de ses armes de service, il lui était déjà arrivé de laisser trainer un weekend durant sa besace de pêche avec ses appâts dans l'entrée) je m'étais rabattu sur la technologie qui dépassait bien trop mon père pour qu'un jour il puisse se pencher sur mes activités.

L'avantage du net c'est que je pouvais me connecter chez moi ou même au boulot vu le peu d'activité, et personne ne pouvait me dire quoi que ce soit vu que j'y étais seule à longueur de temps, à part les visites de certaines classes, et deux ou trois personnes âgées, personne n'y venait à croire que les livres font peur ou n'ont plus d'intérêts.

Donc je surfais je m'étais créé un profil de princesse naïve à la recherche du grand et vrai bonheur, espérant qu'un jour je le trouve. Pour l'heure j'avais un contact suivi depuis plus de six mois avec mon double masculin puisque son pseudo était ni plus ni moins que le prince charmant.

Six mois que nous échangions des messages de plus en plus chaud m'ordonnant de faire des choses, inavouables, comme se caresser se masturber jusqu'à en jouir devant la web cam _me raser la vulve en direct_ ,le tout en prenant toujours soin de ne pas montrer nos visages.

Moi qui cherchait l'homme romantique je m'étais rabattue sur un pervers et j'adorais ça, lui aussi m'offrait des vues coquines sur son anatomie, il était sacrément bien bâti dame nature ne l'avais pas oublié du tout.

Mais depuis les deux dernières semaines il mourrait d'envie de passer du virtuel au réel, j'en avais aussi envie que lui mais craignais les foudres de mon père.

Quand un beau matin me vint une idée assez tordue mais réalisable, je lui demandais donc de patienter pour ma réponse, que je puisse me libérer, en tant que responsable du service littéraire de la ville je m'étais inscrite à un congrès de lecture et écriture qui se déroulait à San Francisco, destination trop lointaine pour mon père lui qui avait une sainte horreur de l'avion, et inaccessible par la route à moins d'y passer deux bonne semaines.

J'avais tellement bien ficelé mon projet que rien ne permettrait de percer à jour le but de mon voyage tout était crédible, j'eus même le billet d'avion offert par le syndicat du livre du comté de Washington, je me fis même envoyer les invitations par voie postale.

Une fois tous les détails et escapades organisés comme sur du papier à musique, je me connectais sur le net pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon prince.

**- Peux-tu être à San Francisco fin de semaine prochaine ? **

**- Pas de problème, pour toi j'irai au bout du monde.**

**-Comment va-t'on se reconnaitre ?**

**-Attend je reviens.**

**-** **Seras-tu vêtu de collant et de culottes bouffantes ?**

**- Mdr non je viens de réserver une chambre dans l'hôtel où a lieu ton congrès.**

**-Whaou ! **

**- Ca ira ? **

**- Oui j'ai un peu peur, mais je serai là.**

**-Chambre 669 je l'ai réservé du vendredi au lundi le temps du congrès.**

**-J'ai hâte d'y être.**

**- Moi aussi, je rêve de ton corps ma princesse.**

**-Tout pareil, bon je dois y aller à très vite mon prince charmant.**

**-Je m'appelle Edw..**

**- Et moi Is….Bye**

Prise par un vent de folie intérieur il me fallait me calmer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Je planais, j'allais enfin avoir un réel contact avec mon prince charmant espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses écrits, les images de son corps parfait défilaient dans ma tête et mon entre jambe s'humidifiait aussitôt.

Mais si c'était moi qui n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Je grimaçais et tentais d'effacer ce doute de mon esprit, j'avais une valise à faire. Je sortis mes petites tenues affriolantes, deux robes de cocktail aucun pantalons à part celui que je porterais à mon départ, pour rassurer mon shérif de père.

La nuit avant mon départ j'avais fais des cauchemars vestiges de ce passé qui remontait en moi.

_J'étais attachée à la cheville par une chaine reliée à un anneau solidement ancré au sol, des grands tapis moelleux des coussins, l'odeur des bougies qui illuminaient la pièce où je me retrouvais prisonnière une belle femme aux cheveux flamboyant aux courbes parfaites s'avançait lentement vers moi un trousseau à la main j'avais cru qu'elle venait me libérer de cet enfer, mais non l'enfer c'était elle._

_Elle me traina par les cheveux car je refusais de lui obéir j'avais beau la supplier pleurer, rien ne l'atteignait, non rien enfin si ça lui procurait encore plus de plaisir, elle me fit rentrer dans une cuve remplie d'eau et de glace, j'hurlais sous les brûlures de ce froid mes seins étaient tout bleus mon corps entier avait changé de couleur je grelottai je crus même mourir j'avais perdu connaissance, à mon réveil j'étai s écartelée sur une croix en bois, le souffle de gros ventilateurs sur mon corps meurtrit, mes seins ma vulve et mon corps entier me faisait mal, la rousse promenait sur mon corps un fouet aux lanières de cuir mon corps ondulait pour y échapper , ce qui la fit rire, elle plaça un tuyau dans ma bouche et un liquide chaud se déversait dans ma gorges, j'aimais cet chaleur qui envahissait mon corps je en sentais plus les engelures , ni le froid qui régnait dans la pièce, j'étais bien ._

_**-Faites entrer mes invités !**__ elle s'approcha de mon visage lécha mes lèvres avant d'envahir ma __bouche de sa grosse langue, mais je la laissais faire incapable de réagir._

_-Sois gentille avec eux je le serai avec toi. Et elle sortit, le cliquetis du verrou de la porte résonnait lorsque je réalisais que j'étais nue à la merci de ses trois hommes nus comme des vers aux sexes énormes et tendus, le premier se plaça entre mes jambes je sentais ses lèvres et sa langue glisser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisse en remontant progressivement vers mon intimité toute gonflée non pas par la plaisir mais par les engelures subies par la glace et le froid, lorsque sa langue lapa mon clitoris une chaleur m'envahit soudainement._

_-Elle aime ça visiblement lui dit le deuxième homme qui s'approchait de mon visage, tourna ma tête sur le coté et m'ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche en approchant son pénis à la commissure de mes lèvres, voyant que je m'y refusais il pinça mon nez et tira sur mon menton et d'un seul coup empli ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais je finis par obéir il allait et venait dans ma bouche le troisième remplaça le premier, qui s'occupa de gober mes pointes, et de les pincer et mordiller , puis il se plaça de l'autre coté de mon visage me faisant subir la même chose que son compagnon , j'avais des haut le cœur tant ils s'enfonçaient profondément, m'empêchant parfois de respirer , un liquide épais et chaud se déversa dans ma bouche ._

_**-Humm comme elle suce bien avale mon chou avale nettoie bien mon gland oh oui comme ça humm putain tu vas nous en faire gagner du fric toi c'est sûr**__._

_-__**A mon tour**__. réclama celui qui était entre mes cuisses, pendant que l'autre présenta son pieu à l'entrée de mon vagin, comment une chose si grande pouvait entrer en moi, j'avais mal comme une brulure puis les vas et viens plus ou moins rapides me faisaient du bien._

_J'avais revécu mon initiation, je ne me souvenais pas du visage des hommes qui s'en étaient chargés, juste leur voix qui me donnaient encore en y repensant froid dans le dos._

Je restais longuement prostrée dans mon lit, attendant que mon réveil sonne impossible de me rendormir, trop peur de revoir d'autres scènes car il y en avait eu d'autres et bien pires encore. J'appuyais sur le radio réveil avant même qu'il ne retentisse et me dirigeait sous la douche, je me sentais sale, je me demandais si je ne faisais pas une bêtise. Cet homme était il aussi charmant que son pseudo l'indiquait ?

J'aurai bien le temps d'y réfléchir durant le vol, je déciderai sur place si oui ou non je me présenterai à la porte de cette chambre.

Déjeuner avalé bagages chargés dans le coffre de la voiture de patrouille, mon père m'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, il ne s'attarda pas m'ayant fait un sermon durant le trajet, il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter que.

**-Prends soin de toi ma chérie**. je lui souris et déposais un baiser sur sa joue en le remerciant.

Je le regardais partir avant de me diriger vers les toilettes de l'aéroport pour retirer ce pantalon et enfiler une tenue bien plus féminine, me remaquillant et pris des préservatifs au distributeur automatique, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire dans ma ville.

-Billets s'il vous plait me demanda l'hôtesse pour enregistrer mon bagage et me demander si j'avais une préférence pour ma place dans l'avion, j'optais pour le hublot, même si il n'y avait que peu de choses à voir à part pour le décollage et l'atterrissage, mais voir les colonnes du pont rouge de San Francisco, était une chose que je ne voulais surtout pas manquer.

J'avais emporté le programme du congrès et avait fait des recherches sur les intervenants, certains suscitaient mon intérêt, il était tout de même préférable que le but connu de mon voyage puisse être bénéfique pour le comté qui m'avait tout de même offert le voyage, je culpabilisais d'avoir du mentir à mon père, j'espérai qu'un jour un homme pourrait dompter **l'effroyable dragon **qu'il était devenu pour me protéger.

Qui sait ? J'aimerai encore croire aux contes de fée parfois pour éliminer cette terrible et **vilaine sorcière** aux cheveux de feu, la jeter au fond d'un donjon et en jeter les clés. Même si la vengeance n'effacera pas tout ce que j'ai subis, je suis sûre que ça apaiserai ma colère intérieure.

J'ai connu les plaisirs de la chair dans les plus sordides conditions qu'il puisse y avoir, il me reste encore l'espoir de redécouvrir ce plaisir avec un homme que j'aurais moi-même choisi, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Ne sachant que peu de choses de lui, j'appréhendais un peu, ce sera pour moi l'épreuve du feu, de toutes manières les gens de Forks savaient tous ce qui m'était arrivé, et jamais aucun n'aurai pu m'approcher, j'avais longuement souffert de leur attitude a mon égard, à la fois de la pitié et du dégoût qui se mêlait dans leur têtes.

Faisant de moi une fille à part mais une fille qu'il ne faut pas avoir comme amie et encore moins, à présenter. Ma vie dans ce trou était le purgatoire un peu comme si de victime j'étais devenue la criminelle, je me sentais prisonnière de ses regards de ses non dits.

**-veuillez remonter vos tablettes redresser vos sièges nous arrivons sur San Francisco la température extérieur est de 25°C, nous vous remercions d'avoir emprunté American Airways.**

Je me collais au hublot trépignant d'impatience comme une enfant, mon cœur fit un raté lorsque la colonne du pont apparut, j'étais enfin arrivée, ma vie allait elle enfin commencer ?

Ecrirais-je un jour l'histoire de ma vie en commençant par il était une fois une princesse qui rencontra son prince charmant au bout d'un long voyage semé d'embuche, que l'amour effaça ?

Je ne le sais pas encore mais j'avais bon espoir, je prix un taxi demandant au chauffeur de me faire visiter la ville avant de me conduire vers ma destination. Ma culpabilité s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de ma destination, je mitraillais à tout va cette densité cette effervescence qui régnait dans cette ville qui m'avait toujours attiré.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel où une foule de monde allait et venait à cause du congrès, je me retrouvais hésitante devant le tourniquet ma valise à la main, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me dirigeais au comptoir demandant si la personne qui occupait la chambre 669 était arrivée, il consulta son écran et me répondit.

**-Oui il est bien arrivé il doit être au salon sa carte est ici.**

**-J'ai une réservation au nom de Swan chambre 666.**

**- voici votre carte mademoiselle c'est au 7ieme étages je suis désolé mais avec le congrès je n'ai pas de groom disponible tout de suite.**

**-Pas de problème je trouverai indiquez moi juste où se trouve l'ascenseur.**

**-juste sur la droite, bon séjour mademoiselle.**

**-Quel étage mademoiselle ?**

**-Septième.** Ce qui me fit sourire en réalisant ce que cela représentait.

Au moment d'introduire la carte magnétique dans l'espace réservé je me rendis compte que la chambre 669 se trouvait juste en face de la mienne, je me mordis les lèvres un frisson de bien être m'envahit.

Au moment de passer la carte elle tomba au sol. Empêtrée avec mon sac ma valise et mon manteau, je me penchais pour la ramasser mais une main virile l'avait récupérée avant moi.

**-Laissez-moi vous aider mademoiselle. **Je me relevais lentement observant cet inconnu au parfum subtil, mes joues s'empourprèrent en réalisant que je le déshabillais du regard, ses yeux ses lèvres ses cheveux ses épaules son corps, c'était un dieu, Bella , Bella ressaisie toi vitttttttttttteee. Je me raclais la gorge.

**-Merci désolée pour le dérangement.**

**- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, bonne soirée, mademoiselle.**

C'est une fois dans ma chambre en refermant ma porte que je me rendis compte que celui qui m'avait conduit ici était tout simplement le dieu vivant que je venais de rencontrer, il me fallait réfléchir, et vite pour ne pas tout faire capoter.

Je rangeais mes affaires, pris une douche pour me calmer, une fois prête, j'allumais mon note book voir s'il s'était connecté c'était le cas.

**-Bonjour princesse où es-tu ? **

**-Pas très loin. Et toi ?**

**-Je t'attends je suis allé faire un****e**** tour au congrès, mais avec le monde je ne pouvais pas t'y trouver.**

**-Je n'y suis pas encore allée.**

**-Il me tarde de te retrouver, tu sais.**

**- Moi aussi même et encore plus maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu.**

**- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que**

**- Que quoi ? **

**- La bombe aux yeux chocolat à la peau porcelaine et aux longs cheveux bruns, au parfum de fraise c'est toi.**

**- J'aime assez la description que tu viens de faire, de moi.**

J'entendis frapper à la porte j'ouvris il était là.

Sans réfléchir nos lèvres se rejoignirent, il m'avait collée à la porte qu'il venait de fermer d'un coup de pied, sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes je m'invitais dans sa bouche ma langue et la sienne tournoyaient sans fin, c'était si bon il avait goût de miel, mes mains perdues dans ses cheveux, pour ne pas perdre le contact de son corps qui m'irradiait.

Ses mains à la découverte de mon corps faisant tomber, les bretelles de ma robe sur mes bras dévoilant ainsi mon soutien- gorge noir, délogeant mes seins l'un après l'autre , il les observa les caressa tendrement, les embrassa les lécha toutes ses caresses buccales avaient eu raison de moi, il remonta une de ses main sur ma cuisse remontant lentement en traçant des cercles de plus en plus grand en direction de mon intimité tout humide.

Sa bouche délaissa mes seins pour remonter à mes lèvres, m'embrassant a pleine bouche, je sentis son sourire s'élargir en constatant l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, ayant atteint mon intimité, il me porta jusqu'au lit m'y déposa délicatement, retira la plupart de ses vêtements, gardant juste son boxer.

J'en profitais pour en faire de même ne gardant que mon tanga et mes chaussures que je n'avais pas eu le temps de détacher. Le souffle court je le regardais telle une petite fille devant une vitrine de friandises, je lui tendis la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

Nous avions autant envie l'un de l'autre, nous passions le reste de la soirée et la nuit à faire l'amour et à apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, je ne voulais pas qu'une fois sortit de cette chambre il sorte de ma vie, j'étais tombée sous son charme, je voulais en savoir plus savoir si je pouvais espérer plus qu'un weekend de quatre jours.

**-Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse.**

**- Embrasse-moi mon prince, heureuse de vérifier que tu es aussi charmant que ton pseudo. **

**-Et moi aussi je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi une fille aussi épatante que toi est célibataire ?**

**- Je te retourne la question. C'est justement ce que je voulais te demander.**

**- Répondre à une question par une autre, bon je me lance à condition que tu me dises ton secret par la suite.**

**-Ok promis.**

**-Marre des filles qui ne voient en moi que le musicien que je suis, marre de ses femmes qui ne sont attirée que par la célébrité, A toi.**

**-Moi il y a un dragon qui empêche tout homme d'approcher de sa fille.**

**-Humm un dragon mais tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un prince qui est venu t'enlever, il me faut remédier à cela.**

**-Une célébrité ? Tu m'intrigues ?**

**- Oui je suis Edward Cullen auteur compositeur, pianiste et autres instruments aussi.**

**-Le Edward Cullen, j'ai entendu parler de toi, mais comme je ne suis pas branchée people, je suis dans mes livres ou avec toi sur le net.**

**- Oui c'est moi, mais je te rassure je en suis pas celui décris dans ses torchons à scandales.**

**-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai fait la une des médias il y a 10 ans et je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par d'autres que moi.**je lui racontais tout sans relever les yeux honteuse de ce qui m'était arrivé. Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me serra tout contre lui plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux.

**-Ne pleure pas ma princesse, je serai là pour te protéger, je comprends mieux****,**** les angoisses de ton père, je dois vraiment aller le rencontrer pour le remercier, pour tout ce qu'il a fait.**

Nous refîmes l'amour autant de fois que nous le pouvions tout n'était que douceur et tendresse entre ses mains mon corps vibrait, j'étais son instrument de musique et sa muse.

Nous étions sortis tout de même pour assister à certaines conférences, il resta constamment avec moi, évitant les journalistes et photographes qui n'auraient eu de cesse que de nous poursuivre, nous avions d'autres projets qui nous attendait sous les draps allant d'une chambre à l'autre.

Le lundi après midi il me raccompagna à l'aéroport, avec la promesse de très vite me rejoindre, me laissant le temps de parler à mon père.

D'Edward qui comme promis trois jours plus tard était à mes cotés pour demander ma main à mon père. J'en fus encore plus surprise que Charlie qui prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je fermais les yeux me mordais les lèvres et croisais les doigts pour qu'il accepte.

**-Si vous me promettez de la rendre heureuse, je suis d'accord, si j'apprends que vous ne vous occupez pas correctement d'elle je peux vous jurer que le regretterez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle.**

**-Papa ! Stop s'il te plait.**

**-Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, je vous promets de prendre soin de Bella ma princesse.**

Cinq semaines plus tard, j'étais devenues madame Cullen, et attendait un heureux événement, pour le plus grand plaisir du papa et des grands parents qui pensaient ne jamais devenir grands parents.

Je pourrais donc écrire à la fin de mon histoire _**ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**_, car tel était le désir de mon mari et le mien aussi.

FIN

**Dites moi tout lors de votre rewiev.**

**Kiss**

**Nathy**


End file.
